I Will Be The Next Hokage
by Nempthys
Summary: The war is over and Tsunade wants to step down from Hokage. Who will she choose to be next? R


It's a short one-shot that I wanted to write after watching some videos. The idea itself came to me last night when I couldn't sleep... Damn insomnia... -_-

I'm still thinking if I will make a sequel to this or not… Tell me should I or shouldn't?

**I Will Be The Next Hokage**

*_**THUMP! THUMP!**_*

It was early morning and someone is kicking her door like its war outside. But the war is over… Akatsuki was defeated and Konoha won. Naruto came back just in time but he wasn't alone. She fought too and so did Sasuke. Just before he had killed Madara and then came back to Konoha.

Sakura wasn't a little girl then. She was the one who found out that Konan was the one who controlled Peins' bodies. Everyone else distracted all the Peins while Sakura fought with her. It was the most important battle and Naruto wanted to help her but Sasuke told him that it was her battle not theirs. She put everything in it and won.

*_**THUMP! THUMP!**_*

Sakura had forgotten that someone was at her door. Quickly she put her ninja outfit on and was at the door with only few seconds. She had trained herself to max – her speed, her chackra control, her power, her jutsus… After the war she started to train ever more. By now she was as good as Naruto and Sasuke maybe even better. It doesn't matter that she don't acknowledge that herself.

She found two Tsunade special ANBU officers at her door. It wasn't very good sign.

''What is it?'' she asked with strong voice.

The officers bowed to her and one of them talked.

''Sakura-sama. You're waited in Tsunade-sama's office. Please let us to accompany you.''

It wasn't a new thing that someone called her sama but never before had Tsunade sent her own ANBU to recruit her.

It was still early morning and only few peoples were on the streets. Quite a few of them stared at Sakura and the two ANBU. Sakura was first who stopped at the Hokage tower; few seconds later came the ANBU.

The guards greeted her with deep bows when she entered. The Two ANBU's didn't leave but stayed each one at one side of her. Everyone she passed bowed to her. It was like she had missed a joke that everyone else knew about.

Like always she marched right into Tsunades' office. It was known to everyone that Hokage didn't have secrets with her apprentice and no one even turned their heads to acknowledge her. They were too engrossed in arguing about something. Even the council was there and arguing with some other shinobi like Kakashi, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino etc.

Suddenly one council member got into an argument with Tsunade and moved ominously close to her. She found that she had heard and seen enough.

With an unseen movement she picked three kunais and threw them between them so that the council member couldn't move towards the Hokage.

''ENOUGH!'' bellowed Sakura.

Everyone froze. She could make noise if she wanted. She turned to the council member who had tried to move closer to Hokage.

''You may be a member of council but the Hokage is still more powerful than you. And you don't approach her without bowing. Especially not with an intent to harm her.''

She saw the man bow to her and retreat. Why did he bow to her? He should have bowed down for Tsunade.

''Now please tell me what is going on here?'' she asked them.

''Sakura. I'm going to stand down from Hokage. It's time that someone younger and more powerful would take over. ''

''So where's that orange goofball?'' asked Sakura.

She hadn't seen him or Sasuke in the office. She thought she saw someone move but it was only one of the ANBU who were still standing close to her. What was their problem?

''I didn't have Naruto in mind. I talked with him and explained what I wanted to do. And he agreed with me. He would be glad to let go of his dream for that person.''

Sakura looked at her like with open mouth.

''Naruto... isn't going to… be… the next Hokage?''

''No. And that's the reason we were arguing. The council doesn't think that that person is qualified to be Hokage,'' explained Tsunade, sighing.

This must be exhausting for her nerves.

''If Tsunade thinks that this person is qualified then the person must be qualified. I have seen how Tsunade has fought for this village and for its people. I have myself fought for it and I think I know that I'm qualified to say that she loves this village. And she wouldn't give the village into someone's hands she doesn't trust. She has been like a mother to me and she's been a mother to this village too. And one thing that she has taught me is that we have to believe in others but we have to believe in ourselves too. If the new Hokage isn't good enough then we can change that. We can support and we can teach that person. We'll teach that person how things are in our village.''

Tsunade smiled at Sakura. She saw that the old woman had few tears in her eyes when she walked to Sakura. Tsunade embraced her and she answered her with same.

''And you have been a wonderful daughter to me. And now you will be a wonderful Hokage!''

Sakura thought that Tsunade had said something wrong but looking at her mentor and her tears she saw the truth.

''M-m-me?'' she stuttered.

Tsunade moved next to her so Sakura could se the others. Each and every person in the room was bowing. Tsunade moved again and now in front of her. Smiling she descended into bow. Still bowing she spoke.

''Before approaching Hokage, bow. You said it yourself!''

''But I'm not a Hokage,'' she said crying.

Tsunade looked up, alerted but softened at the next words.

''Yet. I'm not a Hokage yet...'' And gracefully she bowed to her mentor and her mother.

---

Everyone else had just leaved and now only Sakura, Tsunade and the two ANBU were in the office.

''Guy's you can take your masks off now. I could feel your hyperactivity from Sand.''

The man wearing fox mask drooped.

''Awwww… How did you know that it's us?'' said the man removing his mask.

Behind the mask came out a pouting Naruto who looked like he was at the verge of tears.

''At the age of 24 you act still like 12 year old… Nothing changes…'' giggled Sakura.

''Hn.''

The other man removed his raven mask and revealed pretty annoyed Sasuke.

''Naruto… Thank you!'' whispered Sakura.

She tried not to cry but she was just so happy. Naruto came closer to her and hugged her.

''Like Tsunade said. I am glad to give up my dream for you. And I want to concentrate to my family. You know… I will be a daddy soon.''

Sakura snapped her head up and looked at Naruto. Then she hugged him back and clung on him.

''Congratulations!''

''And like I had my special ANBU so will you, Sakura. But I thought that you won't be comfortable with mine so I asked Naruto and Sasuke.'' Said Tsunade smiling smugly.

''I can be more in Konoha that way and Sasuke couldn't care more,'' said Naruto.

''EEK!'' yelled Naruto in surprise and pain.

Sakura had hugged her little too much.

''Oops! Sorry!''

She let go of him and walked to the balcony.

Can she do it? She felt two hands on her shoulders and new that they belonged to Tsunade and Naruto.

Yes, she can do it! Because she has her friends with her. Smiling she filled her lungs with air and yelled.

''I WILL BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!''

'_And she will be the best,' _thought Tsunade, Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.


End file.
